The field of lint removal devices has seen various embodiments from hand formed folds of tape to bristle brushes. Conventional lint rollers include a handle, a tape roll support extending from the handle, and a roll of tape rotatably mounted on the support. The user rolls the tape (having an adhesive side facing outwardly) over the surface to be cleaned, and debris (e.g. lint, hair, etc.) is adhered to the tape thus lifting it off of the surface being cleaned. One problem with conventional lint rollers is that some debris is difficult to remove from the surface to be cleaned (i.e. the tape adhesive is not strong enough to separate the debris from the surface).